Eine Art der Befreiung
by Mitigo
Summary: Das Finale kommt! (Muss ich noch mehr sagen?)


TITLE: Eine Art der Befreiung

AUTOR: Mitigo

EMAIL:

RATING: PG- 13

WARNINGS: mild language

CATEGORY: Romance/ Adventure/ Humour

PAIRINGS: Daniel/ Janet; Sam/Jack

SEASON: ? mit Apophis und so/ Nemesis

STATUS: complete

SUMMARY: Das spannende Finale wird eingeleitet! (Muss ich mehr sagen?)

DECLAIMER: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors.

ZU DIESER REIHE MITIGO GEHÖREN:

1. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

2. Der Feind

3. Der Weg in die Schlacht

4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

5. Virtueller Alptraum

6. Lügen und andere Heimlichkeiten

7. Eine Art der Befreiung

ENDE

Eine Art der Befreiung 

**1. **

_Langweilig, _dachte Daniel Jackson._ Langweilig, Langweilig, Langweilig._ Wütend schlug er das offene Buch, in dem er bis eben noch gelesen hatte, zu. Rücksichtslos schmiss er es auf seinen Nachttisch. Zumindest schmiss er es da hin, wo die Ablage mit den Rädern hätte stehen sollen. Ein dumpfer Knall verkündete Daniel, dass das Buch auf den Boden aufgekommen war. Kurz, aber auch nur für einen kurzen Moment bis er mürrisch die Zähne, wegen diesem Ereignis, zusammen. Wütend über sich selbst und auch ein kleines bisschen über Janet, die sich am heutigen Tag überhaupt nicht mehr bei ihm blicken gelassen hatte, ließ er sich in die noch aufrechtgestellte Liege fallen. Sofort Gab sie diese seinem Gewicht nach und sauste in die Waagerechte zurück. Wieder hallte ein lauter Knall aus Daniels Ecke in den Saal der Krankenstation hinein, nur dieses mal war es die Feder der Liege, die eingerastet war. Böse Blicke der Pfleger und Schwestern, sogar von einigen Patienten bedachten ihn, endlich ruhig zu sein. Provokativ und doch wirkungslos verschränkte er seine Arme und schmollte. Daniel lag immer noch in der Ausgangslage, die ihm die überraschend niederklappende Liege beschert hatte. Wenn man ihn so beobachtete, konnte man den Armen nur bemitleiden, denn es schien als hätte er zu lange in Jack O'Neills Gegenwart verbracht. Eigentlich war er immer ein unproblematischer Patient gewesen, aber für die Schwestern stand fest, dass er eine neue Herausforderung war, sich sogar sturer als Jack zeigte. Sehnsüchtige Blicke wanderten zum hundertsten Male innerhalb von knapp fünf Stunden zu Dr. Fraisers Büro. Aber seid fast einer Viertelstunde war die Jalousie runtergezogen. Daniel starrte richtig auf das große undurchdringliche Fenster, aber kein einziger Spalt gab sich auf, um nur für ein paar Sekunden hineinsehen zu können. Mitleidig seufzte der junge Archäologe wieder und versuchte seinen Blick von diesem Büro zu kriegen. _O.K. Was machst du da drin? Eines steht fest, in dem Büro sind keine Kameras. Sie ist also völlig unbeobachtet bzw. sie sind unbeobachtet. Drei Schwestern, ein Pfleger, fünf Soldaten und Janet sind da drin verschwunden. Was zum Kuckuck machen die? Vielleicht Massenuntersuchung? Nein. Nachhilfe bei irgendwelchen ominösen Sachen_? _Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Besprechung, so was schweinisches würde Janet niemals tun. Obwohl, sie ist Ärztin. Ich würd zu gerne mal Mäuschen in ihrer Gedankenwelt sein. _Abermals seufzte Daniel. Sein Blick wanderte den Saal wiedereinmal ab. Umso bedrückter wurde er, dass sich noch immer keine bekannte Seele zu ihm verirrte. _General Hammond könnte_ _sich ja auch mal wieder Blicken lassen oder ist ein Kranker es nicht mehr wert über die derzeitige Lage seiner Freunde informiert zu werden? Mhm, bestimmt Janets verdienst. _In Gedanken stellte er sich die junge Ärztin vor, wie sie sich mit ihren stolzen 160cm vor ihm aufbaute und ihn belehrte. _General, er darf auf keinen Fall mit jeglicher Art von Stress oder Aufregung konfrontiert werden! Er muss sich ausruhen!_ Daniel musste unweigerlich bei diesem Gedanken die Augen drehen. _Ich hatte doch bloß eine Blinddarmoperation, ich liege doch nicht im sterben. _Nach seinem abschließenden Blick durch die Station stellte er fest, dass es immer leerer wurde. Seine Augen suchten die Uhr auf der anderen Zimmerseite auf._ 11.53 Uhr, dann gibt es bald Krankenhausfraß, börks. Ob sie mir Gesellschaft leisten wird?_ Nach einigen Versuchen, Janet wieder aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen, stellte er fest, dass sie bereits seine Lieblingsdroge geworden war. Bedrückt lenkte Daniels seine Dackelaugen wieder Richtung Büro. Ein Airman stand davor und klopfte drei mal. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und der Mann schlüpfte in einen dunklen Raum hinein. Mittlerweile kribbelte es in Daniels Händen immer mehr aufzustehen. Da keine Schwester zu sehen war, fing er an sich in seinem Bett hin und her zu schmeißen und seine Liege wieder in eine aufrecht Lage zu bringen. Kaum das er saß, trat eine junge Frau in den Saal ein. Zielstrebig ging sie auf Janets Büro zu. Ihre Airforceuniform, die streng zusammengebunden Haare, Brille und die flachen Schuhe verrieten sofort, dass sie eine der Wissenschaftlerin sein musste, die hier angestellt waren. Die Person klopfte genau drei mal an die Tür, ehe diese für einen kurzen Moment geöffnet wurde._ Schau mal an, dass muss ein Code sein, um da reinzukommen._ Daniel bewegte prüfend seine Hüfte und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett._ Von wegen noch zwei Tage Bettruhe und dann Aufbautraining. Ich verspüre nicht mal mehr Schmerzen. Wenn keiner zu mir kommt, muss ich eben zu ihnen gehen._ Daniel leckte kurz seine Lippen und machte sich dann langsamen Schritts auf den Weg zur Tür. Er klopfte genau drei mal an. Unsicher sah er in die Station hinein, aber keiner schien von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. Derweil hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und eine Hand griff nach seinen Nachthemdchen und zog ihn in die Dunkelheit. Zwei Hände schlossen sich um seinen Hintern und weiche feuchte Lippen erforschten seinen Hals. Daniel war auf alles gefasste gewesen, aber die Erkenntnis durch die verräterischen Laute, dass er mitten in einer Orgie gelandet war, ließ ihn erstarren. Er wurde auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und irgendjemand setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die dunkle Umgebung und so konnte er schon einige Umrisse erkennen, die sich rhythmisch zu bewegen schienen. Die Person auf seinem Schoss fing an die Linien seiner Oberarme spielerisch mit den Fingern nachzufahren. Daniel wurde bewusst, dass er mitspielen musste, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte. Unsicher legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schenkel. Die Unbekannte umschloss mit ihren Armen seine Schultern und legte ihren Kopf auf diese. Sie fing an heftig zu zittern und Daniel riss die Augen auf. Er wusste nicht was er gemacht hatte, aber auf einmal kamen leicht glucksende Geräusche zum zittern dazu, bis daraus ein heftiges Lachen wurde. Währenddessen kroch dem hochroten Daniel ein Geruch in die Nase, der ihm nur allzu bekannt war. Es war Janet, die gerade Tränen vor Lachen auf seinem Schoss heulte. Das zittern ließ nach einer Weile nach und ihre Lippen tasteten sich zu seinem Ohr. „Wie wär's, wenn wir raus gehen, Schummelbärchen?" Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit in die Station zurück. „Schummelbärchen?", fragte er, als sie den dunklen Raum hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Ja, genau das bist du, Dr. Daniel Jackson! Was sollte das?" Daniel zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Dr. Janet Fraiser."

„Also gut, aber erst gehst du wieder ins Bett. Versuchs erst gar nicht, Daniel. Auf deinen Dackelblick fall ich nicht mehr rein."

„Ach wirklich?" Daniel verlieh seinem unwiderstehlichen Blick noch mehr Nachdruck und lächelte sie dabei Zuckersüß an. „Gib es auf, Janet."

„Du hältst dich wohl für unwiderstehlich, was? Ab ins Bett! Los!" Um ihren Befehl noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, setzte sie ihren strengen Doktor Blich auf und zeigte mit ihren Arm auf sein Bett. Nachgiebig seufzte Daniel und schlich zu diesem. „Wow, sieh mal, da rennt eine Schnecke an dir vorbei." Spielerisch kniff sie ihm in den Hintern, was sie aber gleich wieder bereute. Ihr Lieblingsschwester Lory hatte alles beobachtet und lächelte sie falsch an. Janet schenkte ihr nur einen vernichtenden Blick und wandte sich wieder ihrem Patienten zu. Daniel kuschelte sich gerade in sein Kopfkissen und lächelte sie triumphierend an. „Also, schieß los, Doc."

„Das was da drin ablief, war keine Orgie. OK?"

„Aha, es Klang dann also nur so?"

„Nein, das was du gehört hast, stimmte. Diese Leute sind Sexsüchtig. Ich überwach sie, entweder alle auf einem Haufen oder einzeln."

„Du schaust denen zu, wie sie es treiben?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, ich beobachte und Therapiere sie."

„Dann siehst du ihnen ja doch zu."

„Nein, verdammt noch mal..."

„Machst du auch manchmal mit?" Janets Geduldsfaden riss allmählich.

„Nein, Daniel. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt haben dürftest war es dunkel in meinem Büro und außerdem war ich Angezogen. Ich beaufsichtige sie bloß solange bis dieser Typ, der das sonst macht, wieder da ist. Ich hab von ihm Anweisungen bekommen und muss diesen Folgen. Mehr sag ich nicht dazu, ich muss mich schließlich nicht für meine Arbeit rechtfertigen."

„Schon gut. Ähm, isst du mit mir zusammen Mittag? Vielleicht können wir ja auch noch als Dessert da weitermachen, wo wir von General Hammond unterbrochen wurden."

„Wie gesagt, ich muss die Therapie beaufsichtigen und danach habe ich auch noch zu tun. Ich habe keine Zeit, aber vielleicht ein anders Mal, ja?"

„Sicher. Ich werde auf dich warten."

Als Janet sich umdrehte und wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand, fiel ihr erstmals die Mehrdeutigkeit in seinen Worten auf und lächelte.

**2. **

Seit etwa zehn Minuten irrten O'Neill und Jacob schon in den Gängen von Apophis Mutterschiff umher. An jeder Kreuzung bestimmte Jacob eine neue Richtung, in der Hoffnung dort irgendein Ende, Hindernis oder einen Hinweis auf den möglichen Verbleib ihrer Freunde zu finden. Aber die langen Gänge verstrickten sich nur noch weiter ineinander, sodass man meinen könnte, die neue Foltermethode der Goa'uld sei ein Labyrinth in dem man irgendwann elendig verrecken würde. Aber das Verwirrendste war, dass es nicht einmal eine Tür, einen Durchgang oder ähnliches auf ihrem Weg gab. Erneut endete ein Gang für die beiden und erneut deutete Jacob in eine Richtung der Kreuzung, die er für Richtig hielt. „Sicher?", flüsterte O'Neill ihm zu. „Wollen wir es nicht mal mit der entgegengesetzten Richtung probieren? Ich meine, wir sind die ganzen letzten Male nach Rechts abgebogen. Vielleicht laufen wir auch im Kreis." Der Tok'ra zuckte die Schultern und ging ohne Diskussion nach Links. Nach der nächsten Kurve blieben beide erstaunt sehen. Tatsächlich war vor ihnen eine Tür. „Wow!", gab Jacob anerkennend zu Jack. „Hab ein Gespür für so was."

„Und warum haben Sie dann nicht gleich die Führung übernommen, Mister Gespür?" Beide sahen sich nur amüsiert an. Langsam bewegten sie sich näher an die riesige Tür heran. „Also dann...Alter vor Schönheit!" Jack bedeutete seinem Gegenüber zu öffnen und trat eine wenig zurück, um Jacob Rückendeckung zu geben. „Wie umsichtig!" Jacobs Hand griff nach der Klinge und drückte sie langsam nieder. Noch viel langsamer schob er die Tür auf. Seine M16 folgte deren Lauf und schob sich ins Zimmer hinein. Da kein einziges Geräusch aus dem Raum zu ihm drang, schubste der Tok'ra die Tür endgültig auf. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Saal. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, umrundet von Säulen und tropischen Pflanzen. Die Männer glitten Flink in den Raum und schlossen die Tür wieder hinter sich. Jack deutete mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe in Richtung Bett, auf dem anscheinend jemand schlief. Leise und schnell bewegten sie sich aufs Himmelbett zu. Als beide am Fuße des Bettes angekommen waren, blieben sie abrupt stehen. Jacob warf Jack einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Es war Samantha, die dort lag. Jack näherte sich ihr langsam und streckte seine Hand aus, um nach ihren Puls zu fühlen. Jack nickte ihrem Vater zu und rüttelte sie sanft. „Jack..." Sam murmelte im Schlaf, während Selmak prüfte, ob sie eine Goa'uld Larve in sich trug. Erleichtert atmete er auf und lächelte Jack an. „Wach auf, Sam. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um von mir zu träumen." Langsam öffneten sich ihre strahlend blauen Augen, die als erstes Jacks rehbraune Augen trafen. „Bin ich schon tot?" Jack drehte die Augen. „Nein Honey, du bist nicht im Himmel und jetzt zieh dir was Vernünftiges an. Dieser Fummel passt nicht, um Apophis in den Arsch zu treten." Endlich war Sam wieder völlig wach und suchte sofort das Zimmer nach ihren Sachen ab. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber wie es aussieht hat man meine Kleider irgendwo hingelegt, wo ich sie nicht finden kann."

„Sam, wo sind die anderen?" Selmak dauerte das alles zu lange._ Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht solange hier aufhalten._

„Ich weiss es leider nicht. Ich wurde von ihnen getrennt, als wir Apophis vorgeführt wurden. Latif bzw. sein Symbiont Talif ist ein Verräter. Er hat uns direkt zu Apophis gebracht."

„Dann sollten wir schleunigst verschinden. Wer weiss, ob Apophis nicht als nächstes Sam aufsuchten will. Sobald jemand hierher kommt und sie nicht antrifft, sind wir aufgeflogen. Ich schätze mal, dass Apophis die anderen in den Kerker hat einsperren lassen." Jack zog Sam vom Bett hoch und reichte ihr eine Waffe. Gerade als Jacob die Tür öffnen wollte, schaltete sich Sam ein. „Warte!" Sie zog ein Messer aus Jacks Halterung am Bein und kürzte ihr langes seidenes Kleid auf Knielänge. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir uns trennen würden? Ich meine, du Dad, könntest doch zu den Kerkern gehen und die anderen befreien. Du weißt doch am besten, wo die sich befinden oder? Jack und ich könnten ja derweil zur Brücke gehen und versuchen das Schiff bestmöglich zu manipulieren, um die Aufmerksamkeit von uns abzulenken. Dann stoßen wir wieder zusammen und fliehen, wenn es möglich ist." Das Gesicht von ihrem Vater war leicht verzogen und zeigte deutlich, dass er ihren Plan gründlich durchdachte. „Wenn ihr auf der Brücke seid, seht euch um, ob ihr das Stargate auf diesem Schiff ausfindig machen könnt. Außerdem könnt ihr das Virus auf den Computer spielen."

„Klasse, hast du das etwa wieder mitgenommen?"

„Ja, und ich bitte euch, dass gleiche zu tun. Wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen, passt auf euch auf." Nach einer kurzen Umarmung trennten sich die drei und brachen auf.

**3. **

„Nicht schon wieder eine Weggabelung," stöhnte Sam. „Der Aufbau dieses Schiffes ist ganz anders als der der anderen."

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich schlage vor wir gehen nach links."

„Wieso?"

„So haben wir Sie vorhin auch gefunden." O'Neill zog die Schultern hoch, bevor er weiter ging. „Meinetwegen." Nach etwa fünf Minuten durch die Gänge irren standen sie wieder vor einer großen Tür. „Tja, entweder wir stehen vor ihrem Schlafraum oder vor einem anderen Raum."

„Ich denke schon, dass wir hier richtig sind, Sir. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Lage der einzelnen Räume sich nicht von den der anderen Mutterschiffe unterscheiden. Hier sind lediglich die Räume weiter auseinander gezogen."

„Na schön, dann geben Sie mir Rückendeckung." Sam nickte nur. Ganz langsam öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt weit und steckte den Lauf seiner M – 16 hinein. Bevor er die Tür aufstieß gab er Sam ein Zeichen, dass es zu einer Feindberührung kommen wird. Sofort folgte Sam ihrem Vorgesetzten und sie stürmten mit Feuerkraft das Deck. Die anwesenden Jaffa hatten keine Chance ihre Waffe überhaupt zu ziehen. Denn wer rechnet auf seinem Schiff schon mit Eindringlingen, wenn kein Alarm ausgelöst wurde? Während Jack die fünf Jaffa nach Lebenszeichen untersuchte, schloss Sam die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Armaturen. Als sie kurz ein Blick durch das Fenster, das einen wundervollen Blick ins All freigab, warf, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Jack verstand nicht ganz, warum sie wie angewurzelt dastand und trat hinter ihr. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah zwei Sterne. „Was ist so interessant daran," flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Sam sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sir, das ist ein Doppelstern."

„Und?"

„Na ja, der eine Stern ist viel heller als der andere." Jack steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er überlegte ob er jetzt wirklich weiterfragen sollte.

„Fantastisch, Carter." _Ups, es ist bereits zu spät, sie blüht schon auf._

„Sir, Doppelsterne beeinflussen sich gegenseitig. Wenn einer innerhalb von wenigen Stunden aufleuchtet, stöhst er Materie ab und wird dann zur Nova."

„Grrr, aus Carter! Sie können sich wieder beruhigen. Ich hätte gern die Kurzfassung. OK?"

„Sir ich vermute, dieses Schiff ist hier um den Tod dieses Sterns zu beobachten." O'Neill verzog die Mundwinkel. „Erleben die das nicht ständig?"

„Wie es aussieht ist die verbleibende Sternmasse noch relativ groß. Sehen sie dort hinten den Einzelstern? Wenn er jetzt explodiert würde dieser Stern zerrissen werden. Dabei strömt Materie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nach außen und erhitzt das interstellare Gas aus der Umgebung, so kann dann intensive Röntgenstrahlung entstehen. Bei solchen Explosionen verschmelzen leichte und mittelschwere Atomkerne und es bilden sich die Kerne schwerer Atome." O'Neill schnipste aufgeregt mit den Fingern. „Es entsteht ein Weißer Zwerg. Hab ich recht? Ich habe nämlich ein Bericht darüber gelesen." Triumphierend, dass er etwas verstanden hatte, baute er sich vor ihre auf. „Nein, Sir. Tut mir Leid."

„Nicht?" Jack zog die Brauen hoch. _Warum bin ich nur kurzzeitig beim Lesen eingenickt? _Sam strahlte ihn mit ihrem 100 Watt Lächeln an. _Oh, wie ich sie liebe. _„Nein,, aus dem Zentralgebiet eines in einem Supernova- Ausbruch explodierten Sterns kann kein Weißer Zwerg entstehen, da seine Masse zu groß ist. Es wird ein Neutronenstern entstehen, da die Elektronen und die Atomkerne des Reststerns sich in Neutronen umwandeln. Das ist einfach fantastisch, Sir." _Oh oh, ich weis schon was jetzt kommt. Ich muss sie fragen warum und sie kommt zum großen Finale._ „Also gut, Carter. Was ist so toll daran?"

„Na ja, wenn die Masse des Supernova- Reststerns 2,7 Sonnenmassen übersteigt, dann wird er wahrscheinlich durch die Gravitationskraft so sehr zusammen gepresst, dass seine Dichte über jedes Maß hinaus anwächst. Das Gravitationsfeld eines derartigen Gebildes ist dann so stark, dass es alle stoffliche Materie und alle Strahlung an sich bindet. Wir sprechen dann von einem Schwarzem Loch, Sir." _Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie da gerade geblubbert hat._ „Fantastisch, Carter. Können wir jetzt den Computer mit den Virus füttern, damit wir weg sind, wenn das...Loch entstanden ist?"

„Oh, dass hatte ich ganz vergessen, Sir." Während Carter den Computer mit dem Virus fütterte, spielte O'Neill an der Tür herum. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die immer lauter wurden. „Psst, Carter!" Er entsicherte seine M- 16 und stellte sich an den Türrahmen. Sam ging hinter dem Armaturenbrett in Deckung und lugte zur Tür, die nun langsam geöffnet wurde. Sofort erkannte sie ihren Vater und sprang aus ihrer Deckung hervor. „Jack, nicht schießen!" Jakob stieß die Tür auf. „Sam?" Hinter Jakob traten Teal'c, Martouf und Wornaf in den Raum. Jack ließ die Tür einrasten und klopfte Teal'c auf die Schultern. „Hey Buddy, wie geht's? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so unverletzt wiedersehe. Hatte Apophis keine Zeit um eine Folter anzusetzen? Nicht das ich das gewollt hätte."

„Ich bin ebenfalls erstaunt, O'Neill." Jakob begutachtete das Schauspiel, welches sich vor ihnen abspielte. „Wie weit ist das Virus?"

„Fast fertig, Dad."

„Es wird ein Schwarzes loch entstehen. Habt ihr schon das Sternentor ausgemacht? Wir sollten wirklich verschwinden. Das ganze Schiff ist seltsam und vor alles das, was sich hier nicht abspielt."

„Wie meinst du das, Dad?" Martouf mischte sich nun ebenfalls ein. „Auf dem Weg vom Kerker bis hierher ist uns kein einziger Jaffa begegnet. Außerdem konnte Jakob das Schloss ganz einfach von außen aufbrechen."

„Marouf hat Recht. Die Türen gehen auch nicht mehr automatisch auf."

Jakob warf einen bedeutenden Blick in die Runde. Jack verstand nicht, warum er das Ganze so dramatisierte. „Ja stimmt, ein glatter Rückgang in der Entwicklung der Goa'uld. Was sagt man dazu?" Teal'c zog wie immer seine Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich dann zu ihm um. „Ich denke, Jakob wollte damit sagen, dass man sich keine Mühe damit gemacht hat dieses Schiff richtig zu bauen."

„Na ja, vielleicht ist dies Schiff einfach nur zu Forschungszwecken gebaut worden und.."

„Nein, Sam," Jakob schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Dieses Schiff wurde von allen verlassen, es ist nur eine Attrappe."

„Für was?" O'Neill wurde ungeduldig. „Ich weiss es nicht. Lasst uns das Sternentor suchen!"

„Hey, Moment mal. Wenn das Schiff leer ist, können wir es doch mitnehmen." O'Neill klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Das ist eine gute Idee, Jack. Wahrscheinlich ist das genau das, was Apophis bezwecken wollte. Wenn es dass in der Nähe der Erde ist wird es sich vielleicht selber zerstören und die Erde mit sich nehmen." Jack stöhnte auf. „OK, wir lassen es hier. Carter, ist der Virus fertig?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich weiss auch, wo wir das Sternentor finden können."

„Na dann los!"

„Nein, halt!", rief Sam erschrocken. „Was denn noch, Carter?", stöhnte Jack genervt. „Hier gibt es gar kein Sternentor. Überlegt doch mal, die Goa'uld haben sich keine Mühe gegeben dieses Schiff zu bauen. Wieso sollten sie dann ein Sternentor integriert haben?" Jakob runzelte die Stirn. „Ich schlage vor Marouf und Jack gehen nachsehen, ob das Sternentor tatsächlich fehlt. Ich habe schon eine Idee, was wir noch versuchen können, um zu fliehen." Martouf war schon längst aus der Tür gestürmt, als Jack ihm murrend folgte und Jakob einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf.

**4. **

Daniel stocherte Missmutig in seinem Dessert herum. Eigentlich war Schokopudding sein Dessert. Weder General Hammond noch Janet oder sonst irgendeine Seele hatte sich zu ihm verirrt, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Daniel suchte die Krankenstation ab. Er suchte nach dem Airman, mit dem er sich vorhin unterhalten hatte. Als er feststellte, dass der Mann wohl schon gehen durfte, erblickte er Janet, die Lächelnd auf ihn zu lief. „Na, wie geht's meinem Lieblingspatienten? Schmeckt der Pudding nicht? Ich dachte du isst ihn gerne. Ich hab ihn extra in der Kantine für dich in Auftrag gegeben und hab damit den Zorn der Kantinenchefin auf mich gezogen." Sie hatte bereits den Sichtschutz um sein Bett gezogen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Automatisch leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen, als ihr Blick erneut auf den Pudding fiel. Da Daniel dies bemerkt hatte, zuckte er mit dem Schultern und reichte ihr die Schüssel. „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr, iss du ihn für mich." Janet lächelte ihn dankbar an und begann zu löffeln. „Mhm, lecker." Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegung, bis sie die Schüssel beiseite stellte. „Hast du schon etwas von Jack und den anderen gehört?" Janet presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Nein, leider nicht. Sie fehlen dir nicht wahr?" Aufmunternd streichelte sie seine Wange. Während Daniel ihre Augen mit seinen fesselte, ließ sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten und massierte ihn. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, stand sie auf und verschwand hinterm Vorhang. Daniel stieß einen enttäuschten Seufzer von sich, während er sich ins Kissen fallen ließ. Der Vorhang wurde wieder aufgerissen und seine Decke zurückgeschlagen. Seinen Mund umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich muss dich abhören." Völlig selbstverständlich schob er seine Hüfte hoch, damit sie sein Hemd nach oben schieben konnte. „Wolltest du mich nicht erst heute Abend abhören?" Ganz beiläufig spießte sie ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf, während sie ihre Handschuhe überzog. Geschickt machte sie sich daran den Schnitt abzutasten. „Was ist Janet? Willst du meine Frage nicht beantworten?" Sie zog die Handschuhe wieder aus und strahlte ihm entgegen. „Ich dachte, du würdest meine Berührungen genießen?" Er streckte seinen Arm aus und versuchte sie zu sich zu ziehen. Jedoch erreichte er gerade mal ihren Kittel. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Als Daniel sich Aufrichten wollte, drückte sie ihn wieder runter. „Hör auf zu spielen und komm her," flüsterte er ihr befehlend zu. „Ich wollte jetzt eigentlich zu General Hammond gehen und ihn fragen, ob es etwas neues gibt."

„Komm her!" Seine Hand griff in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu seinem Gesicht. „Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal versuchen solltest wegzurennen, werde ich dich nie wieder belästigen."

„Ist das eine Drohung, Dr. Jackson." Janet war nur noch fähig ihre Antwort zu hauchen. Seine Nähe und der verführerische Duft von seinem Aftershave wischte ihre letzten Einwände und Gewissensbisse ihm gegenüber weg. Janet ließ sich einfach auf ihn nieder und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte die magische Kraft - vergleichbar mit der Anziehungskraft von Nord- und Südpol – die seine Lippen mit ihren vereinten. Leidenschaftlich duellierten sich ihre Zungen bis beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Schwer atmend und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ Janet ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb sinken. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen und lauschte seinem beschleunigten Puls. Seine Hand öffnete ihren Zopf und streichelte durch ihre Haare. Daniel hob leicht seinen Kopf an und sah, dass Janet noch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. „Janet? Wenn sich der ganze Trubel hier gelegt hat, gehst du dann mit mir Aus?"

„Ein Date?"

„Ja, ein Date." Janet konnte nicht anders, sie hasste sich jetzt schon dafür, aber sie konnte sich ihren Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Und du fragst mich, ohne dabei zu stottern?" Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich langsam eine Denkfalte, plötzlich grinste er und kniff ihr spielerisch in die Seiten. Erst kam ein quicken, dann ein 'Rumps' und letztendlich ein Lachen aus Daniels Ecke. Daniel hatte mit Janet die Rollen getauscht. Er lag auf ihr und hielt ihre Arme fest. Er setzte zu einem neuen Kuss an, als sie erneut lachen musste. Während er an ihrer Unterlippe nagte, harkte er flüsternd nach, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. „Ist das jetzt ein 'Ja'?" Janet kicherte wieder, befreite sich zu Daniels Überraschung aus seinem Griff und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich. „Ja, ich gehe mit dir aus." Als auch dieser Kuss endete, schob sie ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln von sich. „Daniel, du bist nicht gerade der Leichteste."

„Und der wahre Grund?"

„Ich habe zu arbeiten und die Mittagspause ist gleich zu ende. Bevor sich mein Verstand ausschaltet, sollte ich gehen oder die Oberschwester erwischt uns beim Sex auf einem Krankenbett."

„Kein schlechter Ort dafür." Janet zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und atmete durch den Mund tief ein. Daniel nutzte die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, aus und küsste sie wieder. Ein leiser Protest Seufzer entglitt ihr, bevor sie den Kuss erwiderte. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es schließlich geschafft hatte sich von ihm zu befreien, aber sie war froh das sie nun wieder an die Arbeit gehen konnte, ohne das sie jemand erwischt hatte. _Verflickst, ich muss aufpassen, dass ich ihm nichts verspreche, wenn er mich küsst, oder ich hänge wie ein liebessüchtiger Teenager an seinen Lippen, während ich wirklich alles für ihn mache. _

**5. **

„Also, was ist das für eine Idee, Dad?"

„Wir nehmen Kontakt mit den Asgard auf." Man sah Sam deutlich an, das sie nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte. Die Antwort war ich wahrscheinlich viel zu einfach. Plötzlich regte sich noch etwas anderes in ihrer Miene. „Ich glaube kaum, das wir mit den Asgard Kontakt aufnehmen können, wenn das Steuersystem und alle anderen Computer nicht funktionieren." Jakob lächelte sie triumphierend an und zog einen kleinen silbernen Knopf hervor. Sams Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Jack bringt euch um, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr uns wieder nicht die ganze Wahrheit über diese Mission erzählt habt. Ihr habt gewusst, dass dies eine Attrappe ist!" Jakob hob beschwichtigend seine Hände in die Luft. „Wir wussten es nicht, da keiner unserer Spione zu diesem Schiff zutritt hatte. Sagen wir einfach ich war für alle Fälle vorbereitet. Ich konnte mich nicht ganz mit den Gedanken an einem von uns hergestellten Virus zu sterben. Die Asgard haben eines ihrer Schiffe im nächst liegendem System positioniert. Ich brauche nur diesen Knopf drücken und sie sind in etwa zwei Minuten hier um uns abzuholen." Gesagt getan, Jakob betätigte den Knopf, der daraufhin zu Staub zerfiel. Sam wandte sich zu Teal'c, der wiedereinmal nur seine Augenbraue hochzog. Jack und Martouf kamen der weile wieder zurück. „Kein Sternentor gefunden." Man sah Jacks schlechte Laune schon von weitem.

„Wir werden von den Asgard abgeholt, O'Neill."

„Wiederhol das Teal'c! Von wem werden wir abgeholt?"

„Von den Asgard."

Jacks Augenbrauen zogen sich immer höher, während er Jakob mit starrer Miene ansah. Plötzlich brüllte er in seinem typischen Colonel- ton los. „Ihr habt davon gewusst und uns nichts gesagt." Gerade als O'Neill auf ihn zu gehen wollte, griff ihm Teal'c an den Kragen. „Er hat gesagt, dass es eine kleine persönliche Vorbereitung von ihm war."

„Das ist war Jack. Ich habe nicht einmal Martouf etwas erzählt."

Jacks Blick wanderte von Jakob zu Martouf, der ebenfalls überrascht dreinschaute.

Urplötzlich änderte sich ihre Umgebung und Thor saß vor ihnen auf seinem Thron. „Seid gegrüßt. Die Asgard freuen sich, euch helfen zu können."

O'Neills Miene veränderte sich augenblicklich. „Thor, mein Freund, es ist immer ein Vergnügen dich zu sehen."

Thor zwinkerte ihnen aus seinen großen schwarzen Augen zu. „Ich habe für euch etwas Erdenessen anrichten lassen. Außerdem habe ich mir erlaubt General Hammond von eurem Eintreffen zu berichten."

Auf dem lächeln der Anwesenden hin, geleitete er seine Gäste in den Speiseraum.

Als sich alle an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, verabschiedete Thor sich wieder.

Alle starten auf die reich eingedeckte Tafel. „Wo hat er das alles her, die Asgard können doch gar nicht kochen." Jack konnte sich sein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was meinen sie denn Carter, er hat es wahrscheinlich wie mit uns gemacht, zu sich gebeamt. Ich frage mich bloß, wer da richtig blöd gekuckt hat, als sein Schweinebraten aus seinem Ofen verschwand."

**6. **

„Willkommen zu hause, SG1!", begrüßte General Hammond die drei.

„Sir, freut uns wieder hier zu sein. Wir haben Apophis Armee kräftig in den Hintern getreten, Teal'c hat wieder neue Freunde gefunden und Carter ist Happy, weil sie ein Schwarzes Loch gesehen hat. Ansonsten war es ziemlich langweilig." Hammond nickte nur. „Dann gehen sie sich jetzt duschen und melden sie sich bei Doktor Fraiser. Um 1600 ist die Abschlussbesprechung. Wegtreten!"

Nachdem Jack von Dr. Fraiser befreit wurde, ging er zu Daniels Krankenbett.

„Hey Buddy!"

„Hey, schön das ihr wieder da seid."

„Wie geht's?"

„Gut." Daniel holte tief Luft. „Die Haare sind ab."

„Ja, wieso?" O'Neill runzelte seine Stirn.

„Nur so."

„Darf ich den Schnitt sehen?" Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Nein."

„Fraiser hat gesagt, es dauert mindestens eine Woche bis sie rauskommen."

„Ist doch verrückt, nach all den gefährlichen Abenteuern der letzten Jahre hat es der Blinddarm geschafft mich in die Knie zu zwingen."

Daniel stimmte sich ein wenig nachdenklich. „Aber das dauert keine Woche mehr, ich fühle mich schon wieder prächtig."

O'Neills Hoffnung glimmte auf, dass er die nächste Woche doch nicht allein Angeln fahren würde. „Wollen wir Angeln gehen?"

Daniels Gesicht verzog sich wieder. „Eigentlich sehr gern! Na ja, vielleicht lieber heute nicht. Ich werde mich noch zwei – drei Tage ausruhen. Vielleicht drei." _Hoffentlich will er nicht auf mich warten. _

„Na, bis dann."

Jack machte auf den Absatz kehrt und ging an Sam und Teal'c vorbei, die gerade auf dem Weg zu Daniel waren.

THE END 

Tja, die Story "Mitigo" ist hiermit beendet. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Wer alle sieben Teile gelesen hat, hat ganze 74 A4 Seiten gelesen. (Ihr dürft euch auf die Schulter klopfen) :)

Wer noch mehr von mir lesen möchte kann gerne noch meine Kurzgeschichten (Wenn der Regen fällt; Oh my God oder Ein etwas anderer Abend) lesen. Aber Vorsicht die sind PG- 17!!! und wer keine Geschichten mit Sex lesen will, der sollte die Finger davon lassen! Natürlich könnt ihr mich gerne dazu anspornen noch weitere Storys zu schreiben!!!

Mitigo :)


End file.
